Punishment is a Pain
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: , Based on a dream I had. When Christina is failing school Dracula sends her to Crystal Cove High hoping it will cause her to do better. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**I had a weird dream last night and I thought I would write about it so here you go.**

...

* * *

Dracula was not pleased. An F! How had CHRISTINA gotten another F? She promised she'd do better. So why wasn't she? Looking up from the report card he stared at his niece who was too busy texting to notice him. Where had he gone wrong? He pondered this as he stared at Christina who was dressed in ripped up jeans and a black top with fishnet sleeves.

"Care to explain this?" he asked.

"The teacher talks too much," Christina replied not looking up from her phone.

"Christina look at me" Dracula ordered.

Christina looked up uninterested.

"You promised to do better"

"I know"

"So why aren't you?"

"I am he gave me an F for no reason" Christina cried her voice raising.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady" Dracula warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll send you to the Normie School"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh really?"

...

That next Monday Christina found herself at the normie high school.

* * *

 **That's it My brain is still trying to figure this out. Christina as a rule breaking bad Girl like she was in my dream doesn't seem to fit. Any thoughts on what I should do with this. Do any of you want to write this? Could she ever actually have a bad girl phase? Review/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, at the request of my best Friend Molly Phantom (Formally SweetPea2019) I'm going to actually write this. Please review because I love reviews.**

 **...**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Christina cried into the phone.

"I warned you, Christina," Dracula replied sternly on the other end of the line.

"But it's a NORMIE school," Christina argued.

"I know that,"

"How long do I have to go here?"

"The rest of the school year,"

"WHAT?"

"I tried to warn you. Who knows you might do better here,"

"I doubt it"

"Just go to class, I'll see you when you get home,"

"Fine"

Christina put her phone away and looked up at the school. Crystal Cove High School the sign read. Letting out a long sigh Christina adjusted her red leather jacket and marched up the steps. Gasps could be heard as Christina made her way to her locker. Christina flashed a fanged smile causing some kids to faint. Arriving at her locker Christina put her things inside and glanced briefly at her class list. English first. Christina actually really liked English so with a shrug she went on her way.

Once she got to to the English classroom the teacher told her to grab a textbook and take a seat. She chose to sit in the back. Christina dropped her bag beside her before opening the textbook to page 1126. The Crucible. She'd read this before at home in the library. Looking up she watched as the other kids arrived. Some refused to look at her while some gave her dirty looks and mean glares. Christina took it all in stride. This was nothing new to her. After the bell rang the teacher stood up.

"Class as you can see we have a new student. Christina why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself!"

"What is this kindergarten?" Christina retorted earning a small laugh from some of the others.

The teacher merely waited. Christina stood up.

"My name is Christina and I'm here because my good for nothing uncle Dracula said I had to go here," Christina said in a flat voice.

"Class is there anything you'd like to ask Christina?"

A redhead girl raised her hand.

"Do you really drink blood?"

"Yes, especially redhead blood" Christina replied with a devious smile.

She laughed when the girl went pale.

"I'm kidding, I'm a vegetarian I don't drink blood,"

The redhead looked relieved at this news. A black haired boy raised his hand next with a smirk.

"Do you have a boyfriend Gorgeous?"

"No but I wouldn't date you Shrimpy," Christina retorted.

While the boy looked stunned the other kids laughed. A few more questions were asked before Christina sat back down and class really started. Christina didn't focus on the story instead she texted Spectra from under the desk sending her updates on what a normie school was like. Surprisingly she wasn't caught. When the bell rang for next period Christina grabbed her bag and left quickly. Art next. Ah another thing Christina enjoyed. In art class the assignment was to do a mixed media project using complementary colors. Too easy for Christina who was done in a matter of minutes. Before the end of class the students were asked to present their work.

"What have you drawn for us Christina?"

Christina turned her project around. A very detailed drawing of Monster High done in red and green.

"What materials did you use?"

"The school is done with colored pencils and everything else is done with paint"

"Good work"

...

At lunch that day Christina sat alone observing the people around her. Occasionally people would glance in her direction. Whenever this happened Christina would smile and wave. Honestly why were they so scared of her?

"Like, is this seat taken?"

Christina looked up from her phone to see a boy and a dog standing across from her.

"Nope," she replied curtly returning to her phone.

The boy sat down. Although he tried to hide it he was nervous. Christina could tell. So naturally she decided to pry.

Putting her phone away she rested her head in her hands and asked.

"So tell me why this table out of all of them?"

"I was dared, please don't drink my blood.

"I don't drink blood,"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"That's a first, my name's Shaggy"

"I'm Christina, so who exactly dared you to sit here?"

"Them" Shaggy said pointing to a table of jocks including the boy from Christina's English class.

Shaggy watched in surprise as the jocks were lifted from their seats. They started yelling for help as they were spun around and around. They were forced to do things like pirouettes and the splits. Everyone was watching in fear and amazement. Shaggy turned to find Christina was the cause. Soon the boys were dropped back into their seats. Their eyes were wide looking at Christina who wiggled her fingers.

"Why'd you do that?" Shaggy asked.

"I felt like it," Christina responded simply.

"They could've been hurt,"

"oh I wouldn't hurt them too much"

"Better be careful Christina"

"Why?"

"Here comes the principle"


	3. Chapter 3

Christina stared up at the principle as he stopped at the table. The principal was a middle aged man who wore a beige suit and tie.

"Come with me young lady," he ordered sternly.

"Why?" Christina asked innocently.

"Come on," the principle replied.

Christina stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder before following the principle. She walked behind him near silent as if she wasn't even there. The principle's office was a very small square room. A hardwood desk sat in the center. There was a black file cabinet with books on top of it to the left. A few potted plants scattered through the room gave a pop of color. Christina took a seat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. The principle sat down behind the desk with a long sigh.

"Christina you can't do that," he said.

"Yes I can I already did," Christina retorted.

"No I mean you can't do it again,"

"Yes I can, see?" Christina asked as the principle floated out of his chair.

"PUT ME DOWN"

"Your choice," Christina said before the principle dropped to the floor.

"You could hurt someone"

"So I've been told," Christina smirked.

"As this is only your first day I'll give you a warning but don't do anything like this again,."

Christina left the office with a note she was supposed to give to Dracula. Instead she burned it before disposing of the ash in a trash can. The bell rang so she went to math class. She wasn't found of math. She longed for her music class back at Monster High. Entering the room she looked around for a seat finding one in the back right behind Shaggy. However, the jerk from English was to the right of that seat. Sighing Christina sat there anyway.

"Well hello there gorgeous. The name's Brandon"

"Call me gorgeous again and your name will be Dinner," Christina snapped baring her fangs.

Although pale Brandon replied.

"You're vegetarian"

"I'd be happy to make an exception," Christina said with a devious smile.

"Leave her alone Brandon," Shaggy mumbled.

"Did you say something Hippy? Brandon snapped.

"Quiet down class," the teacher said striding into the room tablet in hand.

Christina studied the teacher. A young blonde woman. She wore a red top, black pencil skirt and T strap heels.

"I see we have a new student, Christina?"

"Right here" Christina said raising her hand.

The teacher went pale.

"You're a-"

"Vampire," Christina cut in.

"Don't you have your own school?"

"You have a problem with me?" Christina asked coldly.

"N-no, of course not. My name is Miss Hopper I'll be your teacher for-"

"The rest of the year," Christina cut in.

"Oh how wonderful,"

'Isn't it?"

Miss Hopper didn't respond. She passed out papers and took a seat behind her desk. Christina stared at the worksheet that Shaggy handed her. Fire burned in her eyes. She didn't understand this She spent the class doodling in her notebook. When the bell rang Christina left her paper on the desk and left as quickly as she could. It was happening again. Not here. She didn't want to go through it again especially from a teacher.

…

When she came home later Dracula was waiting.

"You got sent to the office on your first day?"

"Yeah it was a joke"

"Keys," Dracula demanded holding out his hand.

"No," Christina cried.

"Christina Rose give me the keys now"

"Here," Christina said handing over the keys before stomping away.

She didn't go to her room. She went to the family room. She shut the door and locked it. Dracula listened quietly. A few minutes later he heard the piano. Singing In The Rain. He shook his head. Whenever Christina got upset or in trouble she played the piano or watched musicals. He often let her. He didn't know what else to do. Where had he gone wrong? She got angry more often now than she ever had before. What had happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4

When Draculaura returned from the mall later that day she knocked on the door to the family room where Christina was still playing the piano. She felt bad for Christina.

"Christina I want to know how school went," she called out when Christina didn't answer her.

She waited. The music stopped and the door opened.

"You interrupted my song," Christina informed her as she entered.

"I'm sorry but how was school?"

"I got in trouble," Christina replied returning to the piano.

"What did you do?" Draculaura cried even though this news didn't surprise her in the least.

Christina explained and Draculaura couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You made them do the splits?" she asked.

"Yeah, they deserved it,"

"So do you want to hear about my school day?" Draculaura asked as she sat down.

"Shoot," Christina replied as she started to play.

"Well Toralie got detention, I aced my history test, a lot of people wanted to know where you were," Draculaura informed her.

"What did you tell them?"

"That Daddy made you transfer schools"

"You didn't say where did you?"

"Nope"

"Good"

"You shouldn't have said that to Daddy," Draculaura commented.

"Well, I didn't think he'd really do it," Christina snapped.

"Your jacket is burning"

"Dang it," Christina replied ripping off her jacket and putting out the flames before repairing her jacket.

"Why do you get angry so easily?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know"

"Well, when I find out I'll tell you, Laura," Christina retorted before storming to her room.

In her room Christina fell back onto her bed letting out a sigh as she did so. She knew Draculaura meant well but sometimes it got on her very last nerve In annoyance she ripped her jacket off and threw it across the room.

"Christina you better not be breaking things again," Dracula warned from downstairs.

"I'M NOT"

"Don't yell at me young lady,"

"Sorry" Christina groaned.

Christina sighed again. Pushing herself off the bed she pondered what to do. A walk sounded good. Or maybe a flight but then she'd risk being seen. So she decided to go for a walk instead. Dracula didn't question where she was headed when she walked out the door. She'd done this numerous times. Christina had swapped her red jacket for her black one as the red one still had burn evidence on it. Christina smiled when the park came into veiw. It was always quiet here. Finding a shady spot she sat down. It was peaceful. There weren't that many people out even though it was nice out. Little kids were playing frisbee near by and there were a few people walking but the park was other wise otherwise empty.

Christina liked it that way. She closed her her eyes and breathed in the scent of the flowers near by. Finally some peace.

"Christina?"

Christina opened her eyes with a scowl. Looking up she saw Shaggy.

"What?"

"What are you doing out here?" Shaggy asked taking a seat next to her.

"I have a right to be here just like everyone else," Christina replied flatly.

"Not what I meant"

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing"

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"Does it honestly matter?"

"Guess not"

They fell silent. It was a comfortable silence. Shaggy looked at Christina who looked straight ahead lost in though. He wondered where her mind was. She was subconsciously tapping her fingers on the ground beside her. Finally she looked at him.

"You're staring," she informed him.

"I'm sorry, what are you thinking about?"

"Life"

"What about it?"

"How bad it is"

"I'm sure it's not that bad"

"I'm a vampire attending a normie school," Christina scoffed pushing hair from her face.

"Just try to make the best of it," Shaggy replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Join a club, focus on school work, occupy yourself," Shaggy said counting off the things Christina could do.

"That's hard to do"

"How?"

"I'm not the best at interacting with people"

"You seem okay now," Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah because you haven't run for the hills,"

"I thought about it,"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Actually talking to you"

"Oh please," Christina said dismissively waving her hand.

"I'm serious"

"I'm not interesting"

"I find you very interesting,"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I better get going," Christina said checking the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Okay "


	5. Chapter 5

Draculaura drove Christina to school the next day. The ride was silent and awkward. Christina was more interested in her phone than making conversation with her cousin. Draculaura on the other hand didn't want to set Christina off and risk her being in a foul mood. Draculaura pulled up to the school causing lots of attention. Christina knew they were worried that another monster would start attending the school. Because of this she rolled her eyes in annoyance, grabbed her bag and, said goodbye to Draculaura as quickly as she could. She walked inside quietly and went to her locker without looking at the other kids who were still staring at her.

She found Brandon waiting at her locker.

"Good morning beautiful, did you dream about me?" He asked leaning on her locker.

"As a matter of fact I did," Christina replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh?"

"I dreamt I was draning the blood from your body and feeding your corpse to the wolves," Christina replied grabbing Brandon by his jacket collar and pushing him out of the way.

When she shut the locker she found Shaggy.

"Wolves?"

"My pets,"

"Pet wolves?"

"Yes, Fluffy and Thunder,"

"Fluffy?"

"I was five,"

"Oh,"

They split after that. Christina strode into the English room picking up a textbook in the process. Brandon had a bruise on his arm from his contact with the wall but he smiled at her anyway. In response her eyes were from brown to a deep red as a warning. This caused Brandon to shrink in his seat. With a smirk Christina took her seat. She fixed her clothes to make herself look busy. She wore a lavender tank top with a black bat in the center, a brown leather jacket, grey ripped jeans and worn out combat boots.

Christina sped through her paper and retrieved her book from her red backpack. A hardcover book on The Hex Girls. It had been a birthday present from Sibella. She heard people whispering so she listened in.

"Why did they let her enroll here?"

"She doesn't belong here,"

"She's dangerous,"

"I agree,"

Christina _knew_ she didn't belong there. She knew she was different. She didn't like people talking about her. Christina looked up. Brandon was staring at her. She barred her fangs before returning to her book. Brandon was nice to her because he was a hormonal teenage boy. He probably just wanted to say he'd dated a vampire but she wasn't giving him that satisfaction. No way.

When the bell rang Christina gathered her things and returned to her locker. What she saw made her want to vomit. Someone had spray painted her locker with the words **GET LOST.** Christina in response ripped her locker from the hinges to get rid of it. She threw it down the hall narrowly missing other students. At about this time Shaggy had walked out of his class. He ducked as the door flew his direction. He looked back up to see Christina standing down the hall,shoulders heaving. Her eyes blazed red from anger.

"Stay away from us,"

"Go away,"

"You aren't wanted here,"

As kids started yelling Christina ran. Blazing through the crowd before disappearing into the girls restroom. She slammed the .stall shut and sunk to the floor. Why'd her uncle do this? it was worse here than Monster High. Christina let her head rest against the stall door as she caught her breath, her eyes fading back to brown as hot tears burned down her face.

"Christina?"

Christina knew that voice. It was Mrs. Clark the counselor. Dracula had told her about Mrs. Clark. She'd meet with Christina once a week to help with het problems.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Let's talk about this,"

"I don't feel like it"

"Come out of there,"

Christina complied and came out. Mrs. Clark was a fair skinned woman in her early forties. She had black hair that reached just past her ears. She wore brown cat-eye glasses, a white blouse, black slacks and heels.

"Come on"

The counselors office was as mundane and drab as the principles office. Beige walls, dark hardwood floors. A black filing cabinet sat next to the door. A faux plant next to that. A oak desk near the back wall. The windows all had red drapes. Christina rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the black leather chair in front of the desk. Mrs Clark took a seat behind the desk, looked through Christina's file, cleared her throat and began.

"Why did you throw the locker door?"

"I got angry," Christina replied flatly.

"Was it a good idea to throw the door?"

"Yes,"

"Christina," Mrs Clark warned.

"Well, it was a good idea," Christina protested.

"No, it wasn't"

"Can we move on?" Christina asked tapping her fingers on the desk.

"What could you have done instead of throwing something?"

"Hit someone"

"Okay, I see we've got our work cut out for us," Mrs Clark replied rubbing her temples.

After regaining her composure. Mrs Clark opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out spiral bound notebook with red chevrons on a white background.

"I want you to write about your feelings in here," she explained passing it to Christina.

"Why?"

"It would greatly help you"

"Fine"


	6. Chapter 6

When Christina got home her pets ran to greet her. Dracula found her on the floor with them a few minutes later. He simply glared at her until she noticed him.

"What?" she asked pushing Thunder off her and sitting up.

"You had an outburst at school?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it an outburst," Christina said

"Then what would you call it?" Dracula challenged.

"A powerful surge of emotion," Christina smiled.

"I don't care what you call it, what caused it?"

"People," was Christina's response.

"What about people?"

"They're mean," Christina mumbled standing.

"Go for a walk and take those beasts with you," Dracula ordered.

"Fine," Christina replied picking up her bag and putting a leash on the wolves.

* * *

Christina sighed as she walked the trails with her pets. The wolves drew much attention from onlookers. Christina ignored them, happy to be out of the house and away from her peers. She loved the gentle August breeze on her face as she soaked up the last of the sunshine before the autumn months. It was quite enjoyable.

Christina carried her backpack with her intent on reading once she grew tired of walking. When that time came she settled under an old tree and unzipped her bag. The journal Mrs. Clark had given her slid out. She stared at the journal before picking it up. Christina fished a pencil out of her bag and decided to write. Opening the journal her pencil rested on the first page as Christina thought about what to write. Then it came to her.

* * *

 _My Life is so messed up right now. Where to even begin? Oh, how about the fact that Uncle Dracula sent me to a Normie high school because of a bad grade? Or how about Brandon the human equivalent to a certain vain, vampire who will not be named. Everyone at my new school wants me gone save Shaggy and Brandon. I honestly have no idea why Shaggy hangs around me like he does. True my first day he was dared to sit at the same table as me and he did but he doesn't have to stick around. It's quite perplexing really._

 _In other news, Draculaura wants to know what's wrong with me. Everyone does and it's getting on my nerves. I just don't know what's wrong okay? Well, I kind of do but I don't want to talk about it. They wouldn't understand._

* * *

Growing agitated Christina shoved the journal back into her bag and pulled out her book about The Hex Girls instead. She got lost looking at the glossy pictures of the three band members and reading their biographies. Why couldn't she have a happy fulfilling life like these girls did? Her life was full of turmoil, up's and downs, and sadness too. She got in trouble too often, she couldn't seem to do things right. Christina was yanked from her thought as Thunder laid his head on her lap. She looked up from her book at him. His sharp blue eyes were big and glossy he seemed to beg her for attention, which she happily gave him as she scratched behind his furry black ears.

Fluffy looked up She was jealous.

"Come here girl," Christina laughed waving to the sandy colored wolf.

Fluffy happily complied. Christina laughed as Thunder licked her cheek. At least they didn't judge her.

"Christina what are you doing here?"

Christina looked up to see Shaggy and Scooby. The wolves growled at the newcomers.

"Down," Christina ordered.

The wolves complied allowing Shaggy and Scooby to join Christina.

"So these are your pets?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah,"

"They don't seem so bad,"

"They aren't once they get used to you,"

"So what happened today? Shaggy asked slowly.

"Someone was a jerk,"

"Why did you throw the door?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to do,"

"Did you get in trouble for it?"

"Of course i did, I'm always in trouble now,"

"I think you could change that"

"How?"

"If you had a friend at school"

"You?"

"Yeah if you're okay with that"

"I suppose"

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Christina returned to the castle an hour later. She let the wolves outside into their pen before heading upstairs to her room. She tossed her bag i to the side and happily collapsed onto her bed. She rolled over and opened the drawer of her nightstand she rummaged around inside until she pulled out her tablet. She had an iPad mini in a fluffy purple case. She turned it on and typed in her pass code before looking through her pictures to find some inspiration for her next art project. They were several pictures of Draculaura, Sibella and her together. She missed the closeness they used to have but as Christina had gotten older they just drifted apart.

"Christina?" Came Draculaura's voice.

"What?"

"Do you want to hear about school?"

"Sure, come in" Christina replied opening the door with a wave of her hand.

Draculaura came in and sat at the desk.

"Fire away"

"Toralie wanted to know _which_ school you transferred to exactly but of course I didn't tell her anything. Spectra wants to do an interview with you about Normies-"

"I'd rather not," Christina interrupted.

"Okay,"

"What else?"

"Cleo wants to know if you'll go to the mall with us,"

"I'm good."

"You haven't gone with us in forever though ,"

"I just, don't feel like going,"

"Fine then,"

So Draculaura left. Christina sighed as the door closed. She waved her hand bring over her laptop. Maybe checking The Ghostly Gosip would take her mind off things. She was pulled from her reading by a rapid knocking at her door.

"What!"

"Dinner time Christina," Dracula announced.

"Coming"

Christina trudged downstairs and to the dining room. Draculaura spent time chattering about everything. As she rapidly changed topics Christina ate her food silently.

"How was your walk Christina?" Vanapira asked cheerily.

"It was good," Christina replied nicely.

"I'm glad you're calm now," Vanapira continued.

"I was calm earlier,"

"Then why'd you go on a walk?"

"Because _he_ made me," Christina replied pointing to Dracula.

"It was for your own good,"

"Oh, sure it was,"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Christina,"

"May I be excused?" Christina asked deciding to remove herself from the situation.

"Yes,"

A few days later at school. Christina was doing somewhat better. She hadn't had a outburst in a few days. Brandon tried to flirt with her several times. She always dismissed him in her snarky way. Shaggy always tried to help her in anyway he could but there had to be a reason. Dracula had arranged meetings twice a week with the counselor for Christina. Something she wasn't really enjoying today was one of those days.

"Have you been writing in your journal, Christina?" Mrs. Clark asked thumbing through her files.

"Yes,"

"When do you write?"

"When I take the wolves for a walk,"

"Okay, how are things at home?"

"Fine,"

"Your uncle said you've been distant for a long time, why is that?"

"I don't know," Christina lied.

"I'm sure you do,"

"No I don't,"

Seeing this wasn't going anywhere Mrs. Clark moved on.

"I see you've made a friend,"

"Shaggy?"

"Yes tell me about your friendship,"

"Well, Shaggy's nice we hang out at the park,"

"Good, you may go,"

"Thank you,"


	8. Chapter 8

At lunch that day, Christina was sketching in her journal. She watched her peers as they chatted within their various cliques. She was beginning to find these normies quiet boring. They weren't that different from students at Monster High. The only difference was that they clearly weren't monsters. It wasn't long until Shaggy and Scooby joined her. Christina looked up briefly waving to them before returning to her journal. Shaggy and Scooby ate their lunch quietly.

"Don't you have any other people to eat with?" Christina asked without looking up from her work.

"Yes, they're over there," Shaggy replied pointing to a table four rows behind them.

"Why don't you sit with them?"

"Because I don't want you to eat alone and I don't think my friends would like if I asked you to join us,"

"No, because I'm too different for them,"

"That's not it,"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, uh, um"

"You can't think of anything can you, Shaggy?"

"No,"

"I knew it,"

"Well, you _do_ like, make people nervous," Shaggy commented slowly.

"I know,"

"Were you always distant and impulsive?"

"No, why does it matter to you?"

"I was just wondering"

Silence fell between them. As Christina continued her work she listened to the conversation Shaggy's friends were having.

"Why is he sitting with her instead of us?"

"Does he like her more?"

"I bet she put a spell on him,"

"I don't doubt it,"

Christina rolled her eyes. These normies were all the same. They all thought badly of her. True, she was a bit of a troubled teen but she wasn't that bad or at least that's what she thought. Still, maybe she was wrong. Christina sighed she probably never know.

* * *

In math class, Christina slept. Shaggy had to wake her up and she slapped his arm in response. Miss Hopper glanced pointedly at Christina as she sat up.

"What are you staring at?" Christina asked when the teacher continued to stare.

"Is there a reason you're not doing your work, Christina?"

"Simple, I don't like math,"

"Please do your work,"

"But I don't want to,"

"This is your only warning, Christina,"

"And?"

"Do you want to go to the office?"

"No,"

"Then do your work,"

"I'll help her, Miss Hopper," Shaggy cut in.

"Thank you, Norville,"

Christina laughed out loud. Shaggy in response put his head down on the desk. Christina continued to laugh with tears running down her face. Shaggy tried to make himself as small as he could.

"Your name is Norville?" she asked through her laughing fit.

"Yes,"

"Stop making fun of him," Daphne ordered from nearby.

"No, it's fine Daphne,"

"How is this okay?"

"Its funny to most people anyway," Shaggy protested.

"Whatever,"

* * *

When Christina got home that day she quickly leashed her wolves and wasted no time in heading to the park. She jogged behind her pets feeling the wind blow her hair in all directions. She really didn't care at the moment. People gawked at her wolves but she didn't care at all. She could let all the stress go. Soon she had a feeling she was being followed and turned to see Shaggy and Scooby behind her. She slowed down and fell into step with Shaggy before giving Scooby a scratch behind his ears.

"You run really fast, Christina," Shaggy commented.

"That wasn't running," she replied.

"Could've fooled me,"

"Well, vampires are naturally faster than humans,"

"True,"

"Shaggy can we take a rest now?" Scooby asked suddenly.

"Sure thing,"

The trio took their usual place under the big oak tree and relaxed. Christina leaned against the tree with a sigh. Thunder put his head on her lap waiting to get an ear scratch. As Christina scratched Thunder's silky ears Shaggy spoke.

"So, what's Monster High like?"

"Big and full of different monsters,"

"Did you have a lot of friends?"

"No, not really,"

"Oh, so you're a loner?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"I can see that,"

"So, tell me why is it that you're the only one who actually tries to be my friend?"

"I don't know actually,"

"That's reassuring to hear," Christina retorted.

This caused Shaggy to laugh.

Christina found that for the first time in quite a while she was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some time ago.**

Christina was walking to her locker preparing to go to lunch. She smiled contentedly as music played through her earbuds. When she shut her locker though Toralie was waiting. With an evil grin, she pushed Christina against the wall before shoving her into the locker. The locker was dark and far smaller than her coffin it scared her. Christina felt like she was going to die, of course, this wasn't possible but she felt that way. She didn't want to be here any longer.

 **Present.**

Christina shut her locker to discover a group of cheerleaders. They didn't say anything but with the help of a football player they managed to toss her into a locker. Just to make sure she wouldn't escape they threw garlic in with her and proceeded to shut the door behind her. Christina felt sick to her stomach. She began to cough. She would've fallen to her knees if her prison wasn't so dang tiny. She coughed harder and harder, feeling weaker and weaker with every passing moment. Tears filled her vision. She needed to get out of here but she couldn't open the door. Her throat burned, her skin was itchy. Worst of all she was helpless. She heard the bell ring as the last of the stragglers entered the class. She was screwed. Hot sweat poured down her face.

"Help, someone please," she coughed out helplessly.

The tiny openings in her locker door mocked her. She could see the hall lights through them. Just as she was beginning to lose consciousness the door swung open. Christina fell out into Shaggy's arms. He kicked the garlic away and took Christina to the nurse. In the nurse's office, Christina writhed in pain. It still hurt so badly. Shaggy sat with her Scooby beside him. The nurse a short lady in her late thirties neared them with Christina's anti-allergy medication. It was a clear liquid in a syringe. When Christina saw it she shut her eyes tight and looked away.

"Christina you have to take off the jacket,"

"N-no"

"It's okay Christina," Shaggy reassured her.

"You'll laugh,"

"Take off the jacket,"

Christina gave in and struggled to remove her jacket. Shaggy and the nurse helped her. As the jacket fell to the floor they both let out an audible gasp. Christina lowered her head in shame. Mindlessly scratching the rash on her arm.

"Stop that," the nurse ordered gently as she administered the medication.

Shaggy grabbed her wrist to keep her from scratching.

"Shaggy help her to the back room, she'll be tired when this kicks in,"

Shaggy did as he was told and helped Christina to the back room. He continued to stare at her wings in confusion and interest but he didn't laugh.

"Please quit staring" Christina yawned as she lay down on the cot.

"I'm sorry," Shaggy mumbled looking down.

When he looked up Christina had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Christina returned to class silently. She entered and shuffled to the back of the room. Shaggy was surprised at how deflated she looked. Her wings were hidden under her jacket but all her confidence had seemingly disappeared. Brandon smiled at her as she sat down but she put her head down.

"What's wrong Gorgeous?" Brandon asked lightly touching Christina on the arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Christina cried punching Brandon so hard he fell out of his chair.

"CHRISTINA CONTROL YOURSELF!" the teacher roared having lost his patience already

"STOP IT" Christina cried suddenly hot tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, look she's crying,"

"How sad"

The feeling of weakness coursed through Christina again. Once again she felt like a helpless freshman getting shoved into lockers once again. Quickly she got up and ran from the room. She ran right out the front door. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the school's faculty ran after her but their attempts at catching her were futile. Christina ran all the way home. Dracula was waiting for her at the door with the intent of taking her back but he held his tongue when he saw how distraught his niece was.

"WHY DID YOU SEND ME THERE? THEY HATE ME!" Christina sobbed yanking up her jacket sleeve to show that she'd been given her medication as well as the remainder of the rash which had been the reason she didn't wish to be touched.

Before Dracula could utter a word Christina was gone having fled into her room slamming the door as she entered. Dracula stood in thought.

"HUNCH BUNCH BRING ME THE PHONE!"

"Yes, Sire,"

* * *

Christina sobbed relentlessly into her pillows. She was a freak regardless of where she went to school. Didn't her uncle see that? She sighed as she glanced at her arm. There was a band-aid where the needle had pierced her skin. They'd been trying to KILL her and worst of all they'd gotten away with it! Anyone would believe them over the 'Monster'. It was hopeless.

"Christina you have a visitor!" Dracula yelled from downstairs.

"Who could that be?" Christina wondered as she pushed herself up from her bed.

Coming downstairs she found it was in fact, Twyla at the door.

"Oh, my gosh Twyla! Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"Yeah but your Uncle called and asked if I could come over. He said you could use a friend,"

"You have no idea!" Christina laughed as she embraced her friend.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Twyla asked.

"Come on let's head upstairs. Maybe you can help me with an art project

"Okay, I'd be happy to,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Note. Does anyone read this because it seems like no one is reading it? Ah, well, enjoy if you are reading and please review.**

Christina's School life had been in a downward spiral ever since the incident weeks prior. So far it hadn't gotten much worse than the garlic however, that was about to change. When Christina exited her last class of the day she found the halls plastered with posters of a vampire staked through the heart. It was a sickening sight for Christina who grabbed her belongings and ran. When Shaggy saw the atrocious sight he tried to rip down as many posters as he could before running after his friend but, Christina had vanished.

Christina popped into her still locked room with a scowl. That was the final straw.

"The humans want to go to war? Fine I'll go to war," she declared throwing her jacket onto her bed before raiding her closet.

Early the next morning Shaggy was sitting with the gang outside of the school when a roaring engine caught their attention. All the kids within earshot of the noise whipped their heads around just in time to see a motorcycle blaze into the parking lot leaving burn marks on the asphalt in the process. The motorcycle was unlike anything they'd seen before. It had very large bat-like wings on each side, a control panel was just barely visible as well. The driver turned out to be Christina. Shaggy was taken aback when she removed her helmet, however. She'd apparently died her hair it was to the point of almost black with purple on the ends. She'd also cut it as perfectly straight bangs now rested just above her eyes. Her eyes were also different having been accented with dark makeup. She caught sight of him looking and gave him a fanged smile as she dismounted her bike.

Then they caught sight of the outfit she was wearing. A deep purple top with a fishnet hem that also happened to be partially shredded. She wore the matching shredded skirt over blue ripped jeans with combat boots. On her hands were fingerless gloves and around her neck was a choker with a bat charm. The jacket she'd chosen to wear was a distressed denim jacket with the word Rotten displayed on the back. She swapped the helmet for a studded newsboys cap before walking over to Shaggy.

"Hey," she greeted showing off her gleaming fangs and perfect dark red lips.

"Uh, hi Christina you look um, uh-"

"Different?" She offered.

"Yeah,"

"Do you need to wear that much fishnet?" Daphne cut in.

"Hey, this is my outfit not yours," Christina protested standing with her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"She's right, Daphne," Velma agreed.

"But she always wears fishnet somewhere," Daphne argued.

"Daphne-" Shaggy started to say only to be cut off by Christina.

"You got a problem with fishnet?" she challenged raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Okay, that's like, enough come on Christina," Shaggy declared pulling Christina away before she could engage in a fight with the fashion loving redhead.

When the bell rang to start school Christina entered with her head held high. Nearly all the boys couldn't help but stare especially Brandon who rushed to catch Christina at her locker.

"Someone pull the fire alarm 'cause. It's smokin in here" he greeted her flashing a brilliant smile as he did so.

"You know what I think Brandon?" Christina asked softly batting her eyelashes.

"What is it Babydoll?"

"I think someone oughta knock you off your pedestal,"

"Huh?"

"And I'm just the monster for the job" Christina said whilst rapidly waving her hand before snapping.

As short as Brandon was he realized he was slowly shrinking. He stopped at the heghit of a sixth grader. His short hair grew out to a bowl style haircut and lightened considerably. He couldn't find his words as his nose grew out to a point and his vision blurred. Christina placed thick-rimmed glasses on his face so he could see what else was happening to him. He noticed he grew pale and boney. His clothes changed from a football uniform to a plaid sweater and beige slacks with oversized dress shoes. Christina handed him a mirror to see his face which was now covered in acne. As a finishing touch he had braces.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'm teaching you a lesson but don't worry you'll be back to normal at the end of the day," Christina answered blowing the now nerdy Brandon a kiss before walking to first period.

So began her war.


	12. Chapter 12

Christina kept focused on her work. She ignored the looks she was getting from her peers.

"Christina take that hat off," the teacher scolded her

Christina complied pulling her hair into Harley Quinn type pigtails. She then looked over to where nerdy Brandon was sniveling next to her trying to rid himself of the horrible zits that plagued his face. She snickered behind her textbook.

"It's not funny Christina," Shaggy whispered harshly

"You have to admit its kind of funny," she replied.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit,"

Shaggy was sure that the day before had been the cause of Christina's actions but he didn't know if he could do anything about it. When class ended Christina and Shaggy exited the class together. Christina went to her locker to find a note taped to it.

STAKE YOURSELF FREAK.

Christina burned the note letting the ash fall between her fingers. She loathed the word freak. Loathed it with a vengeance. As she turned she found snickering cheerleaders. The obvious leader stepped forward. She was shorter than Christina but still tried her best to be intimidating. Christina had to keep from laughing this girl wasn't the least bit frightening in the least. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She glared at Christina waiting for her to respond. Which she did.

"Oh, it's Shrimpy's girlfriend. Should I call you Miss Shrimp?"

"No, my name is Googie,"

"How cute, like a kitten,"

Then Christina got an idea, an awful idea, Christina got a wonderful, awful idea. Googie yelped as she started to itch all over. She began to scratch. Her skin started to flake slowly being replaced by cream-colored fur. The halls were empty as Googie's friends had scattered. Her fingers merged into four little toes as paw pads pushed themselves out from her hands. Her arms were shrinking as was the rest of her but that was the least of her problems. Googie felt a sharp pain as her nose pushed out into a muzzle with a small pink nose. Her spine cracked and shifted as a tail popped out ripping a hole in her skirt.

"Help meow," she cried as the final wave of the spell finished itself.

Chuckling to herself Christina picked up the newly transformed Googie by the scruff of her neck.

"Aw aren't you cute?" Christina asked as Googie meowed in protest.

"Oh, don't worry you'll change back when the final bell rings but until then I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here," Christina laughed producing a paw print pet carrier.

She dropped the cat inside and took her to the office claiming she'd found it in the halls. As she left the office she edited the footage to completely erase her true actions. She would win this war.

When lunchtime rolled around word of Googie's disappearance had spread throughout the school. No one knew Christina was the cause because nobody knew about the kitty in the office. Of course, Christina would rescue her before the final bell and set her free to go back to normal in private but that was hours away from now. As usual, Christina was joined by Shaggy and Scooby. Christina wasn't up for conversation and instead, she read a book.

"So whatcha reading?" Shaggy asked finally unable to take the somewhat eerie silence.

 _"Spooks and Shadows,"_ Christina replied closing her book.

"Sounds scary,"

"Nah, it's more of a mystery,"

"Cool,"

"That's an understatement,"

"So, what are doing tonight?"

"Wallowing in pity and practicing my evil laugh," Christina joked.

"You're making jokes now?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"It's kind of like, unsettling but it's fine,"

"Good thing,"

"So if you're not doing anything do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, my place at six?"

"See you then,"


	13. Chapter 13

Christina was right. Brandon and Googie did go back to normal at the end of the school day. Googie looked on with a scowl as Christina mounted her bike and rode out of the parking lot. When Christina got home she marched upstairs her wolves trailing behind her as she entered her room. She changed clothes quickly going from imposing bad girl to regular teen. She swapped her edgy clothes for a kitten tee shirt and blue jeans. She then washed the makeup off her face and removed her choker dropping it into her jewelry box closing it with a soft click. Placing her gloves on her nightstand she dropped onto her bed snatching her sketchbook in the process. She turned to her last drawing a picture of Twyla. The picture its self-was rather goofy. Twyla was sitting in Christina's desk chair wearing an over the top floppy hat.

Christina was still in the process of coloring it. She was so into the task at hand that she lost track of time. Looking up she checked the time. Five forty-nine her clock read. She put the sketchbook aside and headed back downstairs. Upon seeing Shaggy she opened the door. He looked slightly spooked.

"What's the matter Shaggy?"

"Th-the-this is where you live?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"This is Dracula's castle"

"Of course he's my uncle"

"Did someone mention me?" Dracula asked coming to see who had arrived.

"H-hi Dracula," Shaggy said nervously.

"Am I missing something?" Christina asked in confusion.

"I'll explain it later," Dracula said dismissively.

"Oh, well come on Shaggy"

* * *

Christina took Shaggy to the family room and sat on the piano bench while Shaggy looked around.

"Do you play?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you think you could play something for me?" Shaggy asked joining Christina on the bench.

"Of course I can,"

A cheerful tune filled the room as Christina played. Dracula popped in silently wanting to see what they were doing. He was surprised to see them at the piano together. They looked so relaxed and Christina looked happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her like this. It had been a while indeed. Dracula left still befuddled. Out of all humans, it was Sha-Gee? How did this happen? He was going to find out that was for sure.

* * *

Just as Shaggy was about to leave Dracula pulled him aside.

"Explain to me how you crossed paths with Christina," he demanded.

"Well, she goes to my school and I was dared to sit at her table the first day"

"And?"

"We meet up at the park and hang out at school"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you like, aren't going to make **it** worse are you?" Shaggy questioned shaking out of fear.

"Only if you hurt her"

"I'd never,"

"Good because you're the only friend she has and if you ever hurt her I will make it worse,"

"Understood Sir"

"Good, now go,"

* * *

Christina sat across from Dracula waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Christina, you remember the year you couldn't compete in the race?"

"Yeah I was sick"

"Well, the werewolf retired and Sha-gee was his replacement,"

"Is that it?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then,"

* * *

 **Please leave a review for me. Tell me what you thought and predict. I'd love to hear it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Shaggy returned home to find the place was empty. A note explained that his family had gone to pick up dinner and that they'd be back soon. With a sigh, Shaggy went to his room. He tossed a glance at his calendar counting the red x's that led to the full moon. He shuddered at the unpleasant thoughts that took hold of his mind. He just couldn't fathom it. Christina was related to Dracula. Thinking about Christina made him wonder why she acted so differently at school. He'd spent the last hour with someone who could easily be mistaken for her much nicer twin sister. Of course, she still made snarky comments and complained about school but it was less frequent. It made him wonder.

Shaggy sat on the front steps of the school the next day. Scooby laid beside him gnawing on a bone. The others were scattered about the front line talking with people in little groups. Fred was with the football team, Daphne stood with the cheerleaders and Velma was somewhere with the science club who were going on a trip that day. Shaggy wanted the weekend to come already. He looked up as Christina whizzed past on her motorcycle. She parked in her usual spot and dismounted her bike. Today she wore a black dress, shredded leggings, leather boots and her fingerless gloves. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Christina," Shaggy greeted.

"Hi Shaggy," Christina replied as she tied a purple bandanna around her head securing it with a bow.

"So, how's your day been going so far?"

"Hectic, I had to help my cousin find an outfit for the day,"

"That doesn't sound too bad,"

"You've also never seen Draculaura's closet," Christina retorted.

"Is it big?"

"It could be a mall!"

"Wow"

When the bell rang Christina walked to her locker. She was surprised to see Googie waiting there.

"I'm going to tell," she threatened Christina.

"They won't believe you furball," Christina replied pushing the shorter teen aside.

"We'll see about that,"

"Anything else you wanna say to me?"

"Yes, stay away from Shaggy,"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't need you making it worse,"

"I don't follow,"

"Oh, like you weren't happy about a human getting turned into a monster,"

Before Christina could respond Googie walked away. Out of spite, Christina caused Googie to grow a tail which she failed to notice. Christina pondered what Googie had said though. Clearly, Dracula had told her everything that had occurred the time she was sick. Christina shook her head sadly there wasn't anything she could do about it. A werewolf curse was unbreakable. She wondered why Shaggy hadn't told her before but then again it wasn't her business to know. Christina strode into English her boots making soft sounds as she did so. She took her usual place and sped through the reading without a problem.

With a small sigh she closed her textbook and put it aside.

"Christina?" Shaggy whispered.

"Yeah?" Christina replied looking up from her book.

"Can we talk later?"

"About what?"

"Something important,"

"Sure,"


	15. Chapter 15

At lunch that day Shaggy pulled Christina outside to talk. Googie corned them when they arrived under a tree. She crossed her arms. A scowl etched on her face.

"Make it go away," she ordered her tail swishing behind her.

"Ah, so you noticed it?" Christina asked with a cold smile.

"Y-you have a tail," Shaggy chuckled.

"I would think given our history with her kind you'd be upset about this," Googie challenged Shaggy.

"Well, considering what happened caused you to dump me I find this very funny," Shaggy replied flatly before pulling Christina away.

"What did you want to talk about?" Christina asked.

"What did Dracula tell you?"

"That you filled in for the werewolf but given what Miss Shrimp said to me earlier and what she said to you he placed a werewolf curse on you,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry about that"

"You're sorry?"

"I might be mean but cursing people isn't okay," Christina declared placing her hands on her hips.

"So, you know what will happen Saturday?"

"Yes, if you need someone to keep you company I'm not doing anything,"

"Thanks,"

"So, where are your friends?"

"Over there," Scooby replied reminding Christina that he was there.

"Yeah, they're still not sure why we hang out with you,"

"Oh, that's easy because I cursed you," Christina joked.

"Oh no," Shaggy laughed.

The two sat down under a tree and ate their lunch. Christina happily bit into her lunch. She was aware of all the stares she was getting as she sucked her tomato dry leaving only the skin behind.

"How do you do that?" Shaggy asked.

"With my fangs how else?" Christina laughed.

"Oh, yeah,"

Christina finished up her lunch in silence. When the bell rang she had to go to the counselor once again. Christina entered the office without a word and sat down in the chair across from the counselor.

"So, Christina I've been told you've been messing with people," Mrs. Clark begun.

"Define messing with people," Christina prompted with a sly smile.

"Well, for starts you gave the captain of the cheerleaders a tail,"

"Don't worry it'll disappear at the end of the day,"

"It isn't okay Christina,"

"It doesn't hurt her,"

"Why'd you do it?"

Christina bit her lip in frustration. She wasn't about to tell her reasons. Humans wouldn't understand anything. Especially her. She was far too different for them.

"Christina?"

"What?"

"Will you answer the question?"

"I plead the fifth,"

"So, you aren't going to answer me,"

"Nope,"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be Christina,"

"No, you are I don't want to answer questions,"

"Very well lets move on I suppose,"

"Okay "

"So, how are classes?"

"Meh"

"I hear you aren't doing so well in math. Is there a reason?"

"No," Christina lied.

"I think it's best we set you up with a tutor-"

"NO"

"Christina-"

"I said NO." Christina yelled anger flooding her.

"Please listen to me-"

"NO"

Christina raced out of the office at top speed. She could hear the counselor behind her but she'd never be able to catch her. Hot tears poured down Christina's face as she ducked into a janitors closet locking the door behind her. She slid down the wall sobs threatened to overtake her as she trembled. A tutor would mean more leverage for the enemy. More reasons to pick on her. More insulting notes. It would just make everything worse. She couldn't bear it. She started to cry.

"Christina?"

Christina lifted her head. Shaggy was on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Please come out,"

"No,"

"I'm the only one here it's okay,"

Christina listened. The only heartbeat was his. So, Christina slowly stood up and opened the door to see Shaggy waiting for her.

"Come on I know a place we can talk in private,." Shaggy said grabbing her hand and leading her.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's the matter, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"The counselor wants to set me up with a tutor," Christina mumbled while messing with her hair.

"That's not so bad,"

"Says you I'm failing math!"

"It'll be okay Christina it's not the end of the world"

"Yes, it is,"

Seeing this was getting nowhere Shaggy tried a different tactic.

"You're right,"

"What?" Christina asked confusedly.

"The sky's falling and everything!"

Christina laughed and laughed. Shaggy found himself marveling at the sound.

"Okay, maybe I was overreacting,"

"Yep, it's going to be fine,"

"If you say so,"

* * *

Unknown to them someone had been spying and this person wanted Christina gone for good.

A few days later Christina arrived at school to find someone had sprayed her locker. **FREAK** was written in bold red letters across it. Christina was fuming. Angrily she yanked her locker open and threw her stuff inside. Her books hit the bottom of the locker with a bang. She then slammed the locker so hard it swung back open but Christina had already stomped away completely unaware of it. She entered her class to find someone had also graffitied her desk. The same awful, offensive word. With a long sigh, Christina took her seat. She took her eraser and tried in vain to get rid of the horrible word. Christina was enraged to discover this had been done to all her classes. She couldn't stand the whispers and the giggles as she walked down the hall that day. Why would anyone find this funny? It was very, very wrong but the worst was yet to come.

Before lunch that day Christina returned to her locker to retrieve her latest read. Her locker was closed and seemingly undisturbed. She opened the locker and grabbed her book without much thought. She didn't notice that her wand was gone from its resting place on the shelf. No, in fact, the only thing she was concerned with was all the extra homework she'd been getting from her math teacher. So, she strode down the hall intent on digging into her salad and getting lost in her book.

* * *

Tuesday that week.

Christina was enjoying herself. English was her best subject and she'd finished her work very quickly. So, now dressed comfortably in a black Hex Girls top and distressed jeans which she paired with beat-up converse Christina's head was bent over a book as she took in the words on the page. She was startled out of the realm of fiction when the door flew open and a very angry principal, the counselor and three kids with purple hair stormed in. When the kids were close enough to her desk Christina saw they had tails as well.

"Come with us young lady," The principal barked grabbing Christina roughly by the arm.

"Hey, what'd I do now?" Christina asked slightly scared.

"Oh, like you don't know," the shortest kid yelled.

"No. I really don't," Christina replied as she was dragged down the hall.

"Are you blind? Our hair is PURPLE!" The tallest boy yelled.

"And we have TAILS!" the only girl added.

"I didn't do it," Christina scoffed.

"Yeah right,"

"Do we look like we were born yesterday?"

"Go back to your own school,"

Christina found those remarks very hurtful but she didn't show it. Instead, when they got to the office she happily fixed the magical mishaps, restoring them to their normal selves. As the three kids filed out the door and back to class Christina was relentlessly questioned.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"They could've been seriously hurt" the principal snapped.

All Christina wanted was to go back to class. Instead, she was suspended for the day. Unkown to her it would only get worse before it got better.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Christina was put under house arrest for the day. Dracula confiscated the keys to her motorcycle when she stepped through the door. In response, Christina chucked the keys at him and went to her room to change her clothes. Just as she'd done every day she washed off her makeup, let her hair down and changed clothes. She looked through her closet selecting a tunic length top, sweats, and fuzzy pink socks. Padding her way back downstairs she entered the family room closing the door behind her. She sat on the worn-out couch and turned on the TV. Soon, she was yelling at the characters in her TV show.

"Don't do it Jughead!" She yelled.

"CHRISTINA STOP YELLING ABOUT RIVERDALE,"

"NO"

As she turned her attention back to the tv show she wondered what was happening at school.

* * *

Magic was everywhere in the school. People were growing tails, wings, horns and a lot of other things. Shaggy, for instance, found himself shrunk to the size of a smurf whereas Scooby suddenly had wings. That was when they knew for sure that Christina wasn't the cause. Scooby picked Shaggy up and walked to Dracula's castle. Shaggy clung to his best friend for dear life as Scooby trotted down the road. To Shaggy, it felt like a roller coaster ride. He was relieved when the eerie castle which was now a hundred times bigger came into view. After a Brief explanation, they were brought to Christina's room.

Christina's room completely dispelled the bad girl persona she'd worked so hard to build. Aside from the occasional Hex Girls poster and merchandise nothing in the room seemed dark or edgy. The walls were a soft pink sporting butterfly decals and various posters. There were the aforementioned Hex Girls posters, Catty Noir posters, Taylor Swift posters and of course posters for the Bandits. The room was modestly furnished. An intricately carved desk was pushed against the wall under a poster of Thorn. To the right of the desk was a tall cream colored bookshelf piled high with various books and magazines. Then in the center of the room was a large canopy bed with silky lavender curtains which concealed Christina who was sleeping. Scooby slowly walked over to Christina the only sound was that of his nails on the hardwood flooring and Christina's talking in her sleep.

He drew back the curtains and nudged Christina on the arm to walk her up.

"Scooby what are you doing here?" Christina yawned brushing the hair from her face as she sat up.

"Magic," Scooby responded.

"Since when do you have wings?" she asked confusedly.

Scooby gave Christina a moment to fully wake up before answering. He then explained what had been occurring at the school adding that it became more frequent when Christina left.

"So, they think I'm doing this from a distance?" Christina asked.

"Yeah,"

"Magic doesn't work that way, at least not for me. Where's Shaggy at?"

"Right here,"Shaggy huffed climbing into view.

"You're so tiny," Christina laughed plucking Shaggy from his perch on Scooby.

"Can you fix it?"

"Let's find out," Christina responded before snapping.

Much to Shaggy's relief, he was restored to his full height.

"So, if you're not the one who's pulling these pranks who is?" Shaggy asked while Christina restored Scooby to himself.

"I don't know but they have my wand which means this could end very badly," Christina explained gravely.

"Like, we have to stop them then," Shaggy commented.

"How?"

"With a little help from the gang,"

* * *

So, that is how Fred, Daphne and, Velma found themselves on the doorstep of the home of Count Dracula himself. Shaggy met them at the door and took them to Christina's room where she was currently sorting papers at her desk while Scooby watched. Shaggy lightly tapped on the door grabbing her attention. Slowly she stood up and folding her hands welcomed them in. The three sat on the bed waiting for something to be said. Shaggy spoke first.

"Like, we've got a mystery to solve," he declared calmly.

"What mystery?" Velma asked whilst pushing her glasses up.

"Christina isn't the one who's been pulling those pranks today," Shaggy explained.

"Then who has?" Daphne questioned pointedly glaring at Christina who simply rolled her eyes before moving to the bookshelf to retrieve something to get lost in and therefore avoid a confrontation with the redhead.

"Like, someone broke into her locker and stole her wand," Shaggy replied with indifference.

"Wand?" Fred asked confusedly glancing at Christina who stared harshly at the contents of her bookshelf.

She really, really didn't want to take off the loose-fitting hoodie she'd thrown but she knew it had to be done. So, inhaling sharply she slid the article of clothing over her head and tossed it aside smoothing out the wrinkles in her top while she waited for the reactions.

"Are those fairy wings?" Velma asked.

"What the-" Fred begun to say unable to finish his sentence.

"How?" Daphne asked.

Christina remained silent. Out of everyone in the entire world she had to reveal her secret to humans. Granted that Torlie and the school nurse knew but that was never supposed to happen and now, now they knew. Daphne knew. This made Christina tremble with fear. She'd always been confused about why she looked the way she did and because of that, she'd always been terrified. She knew this was bad. Running her finger across the middle shelf she pulled her beloved fairytale book from its place. Gingerly she removed her mother's letter from its hiding place and begun to read the words aloud with her back still turned to the gang.

When she had read the very last word she returned the sacred letter to its place and turned to face the gang with tears in her eyes.

"That wand is my mother's we have to find it," she explained her voice cracking.

Christina fell to the floor overcome with emotions she'd thought she buried a long time ago.

* * *

 **PLease leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Christina lay crying in a heap on the floor. Daphne was taken by surprise. She hadn't thought that Christina was capable of such emotion as this. She thought that the vampire girl was only capable of anger but now, Daphne saw the truth for the first time. Christina was in fact, a vulnerable person. Daphne watched as Shaggy stood up and slowly walked over to Christina. He lightly brushed her arm which got her attention. Daphne realized that in this moment Christina needed help and comfort. So, she followed Shaggy and helped Christina to her feet. The two then guided the poor girl to the desk chair. Daphne stood beside her seemingly acting like a big sister in the moment despite Christina being older than her. While Shaggy went to the kitchen for a glass of water and some comfort food to help his friend Daphne stayed behind offering tissues and patting Christina on the back trying to quiet her heartbroken cries.

Shaggy returned with a glass of water and an entire pack of Oreos recalling Christina often had them with lunch. Soon, there was only the occasional sniffle from Christina who was warily munching on her favorite cookies. When she had quieted entirely Daphne took her into the adjoining bathroom and help her clean herself up.

"You know Christina, you can stay here if that would be better," Fred offered.

"N-no it was my carelessness that got us into this mess and I'm going to get set it right." Christina declared softly.

"If I may ask why did you bring your wand to school in the first place?" Velma inquired.

"I take it everywhere with me. It's a small part of my mother and a reminder that she was a good person. I know based on the type of magic I inherited from her, granted I haven't exactly been using it for good," Christina explained.

"You were only trying to defend yourself," Shaggy countered.

"Yeah," Christina agreed slowly.

The gang waited until nightfall to return to the school and search for clues. Christina was surprised at how dark and ominous the school looked from the inside at night. The lockers cast tall angled shadows. The normally preppy banners fluttered in the breeze like spirits, In the foyer of the school, Fred decided that it was time.

"Okay, gang-" he started only to be stopped by Shaggy.

"It's time for us to split isn't it?"

"Um, well, yes,"

"Like, I was afraid of that," Shaggy sighed defeatedly.

"Okay these pranks have been occurring all over the school so, Daphne Velma and I will search the main building, Shag you Scooby and Christina search the cafeteria, auditorium and athletics areas.". Fred instructed.

"Like, if we have to, come on Christina," Shaggy said plainly waving Christina in the direction of the cafeteria where they would of course, 'search for clues'.

"Do you guys always split up like this?" Christina asked as she, Shaggy and, Scooby entered the cafeteria.

"Pretty much,"

"Doesn't it ever get tiring,"

"Yeah but it like, works best this way,"

"Why's that?"

"Fred's into sports I prefer food,"

"That's it?"

"Well, I used to race during the summer and once during the fall,"

"I understand,"

"So, the motorcycle is that-"

"What I drive in the race?"

"Is it?"

"Sure is, hey what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?"

"Anything that points to the culprit"

"And you're doing that by raiding the school kitchen?"

"Like, this is how things work,"

"I'm at a loss,"

"We mind our own business then the monster shows up and chases us around,"

"Hate to burst your bubble there Shaggy but I think this mystery might be just a tad different,"

"How?"

"The only monster 'round here is yours truly"

"Like, I suppose you're right,"

"Thank you can we check out the athletics department instead?"

"Okay,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls were going to inspect the lockers knowing that some students left things at the school and therefore might have left behind valuable clues. So, with Velma's computer smarts they got a list of possible suspects along with their locker combinations, The list consisted of people who had A, Picked on Christina or B, openly stated their dislike of her. So, naturally and without much surprise, the list read.

The football team.

The cheerleaders.

Googie.

Brandon.

Fred then texted said list to Shaggy so they could look into the locker rooms of the athletics building. With that, the Mystery was in motion.


	19. Chapter 19

The locker rooms smelt damp and dirty. The smell of sweat hung in the air and was ever present. To Christina, it felt like it had long been baked into the place itself. She Shaggy and Scooby each checked the lockers of the entire football team and then the cheerleaders but, they didn't find much. Only dirty clothes tossed aside like trash. In truth, Christina was losing hope that they would ever find her wand. In desperation, she rechecked Googie's locker.

"No, no it's not here it's not here," Christina cried beating her fists on the lockers.

Shaggy in response to the fresh set of tears pulled Christina away from the lockers. He held her by the shoulders trying to get Christina's attention.

"Christina,"

"It, it, it has to be here! Why isn't it here?" Christina sobbed.

"Christina take a deep breath,"

"We will find it," Scooby added.

"When?"

"Soon, but these things take time"

"I need it back Shaggy,"

At this point, Shaggy pulled her into a hug knowing how upset she was.

"I say we check the auditorium,"

"Okay,"

They were stopped, however, by what appeared to be a zombified football player who jumped out from the shadows holding Christina's wand.

"I am Prankenstien and you will all pay for what you did to me!" the monster yelled advancing towards them waving the wand menacingly as if deciding who to use it on however it never once was pointed at Christina.

In a blink of an eye, it was decidedly used on poor Scooby. The magic wrapped around him glowing a dark black showing that it wasn't Christina wielding the wand. When the magic dissipated poor Scooby was considerably smaller, his ears were pointed, his muzzle had shortened and he had whiskers on either side of his face. He had become a house cat. In response to this Scooby ran and jumped into Christina's arms hoping for protection against their newfound foe. Shaggy turned to Christina and said:

"Like, didn't you say that-"

"Clearly I was wrong, RUN FAST," Christina yelled.

Oh, they ran. They ran through the locker rooms and the gym. In anger, Prankenstien knocked over a cart of basketballs which rolled across the floor causing the teens to trip and stumble. Thankfully, they managed to make it into the hall. The monster was close behind firing magic in an attempt to stop them. His efforts turned a banner into a snake and created several giant spiders but failed. Next, they ran through the corridor of classrooms. The monster ended up in front of them and Scooby tried to claw his eyes out but failed as Prankenstien tossed him back to his friends. The teens were getting tired so they skidded into a classroom. Prankenstien followed them only to be greeted by serval empty desks. He left in confusion.

Once he was gone, however, Christina dropped the magical disguise they'd been using and stood up Scooby jumped back into her arms with a pleading look.

"Meow?"

"As much as you're going to hate me for saying this I can't change you back without my wand," Christina informed the feline who was unable to talk.

"Meow!"

"I said I was sorry"

"Meow?"

"Yes, I can understand you,"

Scooby sadly burrowed into the crook of Christina's arm.

"Like, cheer up Scooby let's go to the cafeteria," Shaggy said.

"Meow"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Fred and the girls looked for clues. They started at the front and worked their way to the reference section.

"Hey guys someone's been here recently," Velma observed pointing to a large hardcover book that had been left on a table by the window.

"Looks like someone was doing research," Daphne added noting a discarded paper on the floor next to the table.

"Look what they were reading about," Fred pointed out.

"Vampires,"

"You think this has to do with Christina?"

"Well, of course, it does," Daphne replied rolling her eyes at Fred's ill-thought question.

"That's not all," Velma said as she flipped through the book landing on a bookmarked page.

"Faries,"

"What's this?" Fred asked holding up the strange bookmark.

"Looks like the ribbon from a pom-pom" Daphne replied.

"Okay, so it is most definitely a cheerleader,"

"But who?"

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby and, Christina were searching the cafeteria. Currently, they were looking under the tables for clues. They stopped however when they heard moaning behind them. Christina slowly looked up to meet the glowing red eyes of Prankenstein who glared back at her. His torn football jersey was gross covered in mud and grass from the football field outside The cracked helmet he wore concealed his face from view. Rather than cry out at first Christina stared she wasn't easily frightened and he didn't have her wand so he was even less of a threat. She only ran when Scooby tugged at the hem of her sweats in a desperate manner. So, scooping up the frightened kitty Christina made a break for it. She followed closely behind Shaggy. The trio ran down the hall and into the library locking the doors behind them. As they tiredly slid to the floor Fred and the girls found them eager to show off what they had discovered.

"Th-that's great guys," Shaggy panted.

"Gee what's the matter with you guys and where's Scooby-Doo?" Fred asked.

"We ran into a monster and this here cat is Scooby," Christina explained while giving Scooby a soothing scratch behind his ear to which he licked her. Christina laughed at the odd sensation of a sandpaper tongue before standing up as the group moved to a table to compare notes.

"What did this monster look like?" Vema questioned.

The faces of their friends paled as Christina gave the description.

"Uh-oh," Daphne whispered.

"What?"

"I think you may have met Bucky Mcoy," Fred said gravely.

"Like, I was afraid of that," Shaggy gulped.

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Bucky was the star quarterback several years ago and he was quite the notorious prankster. He'd trip people in the halls and glue them to their seats-"

"He once hung a kid from the rafters by his underwear," Daphne added.

"Anyway, one day Bucky decided to ice the steps during Biology using chemicals. He slipped out of the room as the teacher was explaining the danger of it and well, he did too good a job because as he turned to back to science class he fell down the steps and that was the end of Bucky," Shaggy explained ending his tory.

"But it's not really Bucky," Velma quickly added.

"I think it's time for us to set a trap,"


	20. Chapter 20

Shadows danced on the wall teasing the coming sunrise. The trap had long been set but instead of going home the gang took refuge in a classroom to get some rest. That is, of course, getting permission from Dracula and their parents. Christina was generous enough to provide blankets and pillows using what magic she could without her wand. She also put up a barrier just in case Prankenstien tried anything. While the others slept Christina sat at the window. She gazed at the moon which hung low in the sky. She needed her wand back. She had to fix this. It needed to be fixed.

"Christina?" Daphne whispered sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Christina asked turning to the redhead.

"Kind of,"

"Sorry,"

"Why are you still up?" Daphne yawned propping herself up.

"Keeping watch besides vampires don't really need sleep I just sleep because I can,"

"Oh?"

"Do you think we'll catch this guy?" Christina asked.

"Yes,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience,"

"Yes, I suppose that would give you credibility," Christina laughed.

"So, what's going on with you and Shaggy?" Daphne asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he likes you"

"What?"

"Well, why else would he spend nearly every spare moment with you?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Don't tell me you don't notice it!" Daphne argued.

"What is there to notice?"

"The way he looks at you, he cares for you I can tell,"

"Whatever Daphne,"

* * *

It wasn't long after that that Prankenstien chose to make his appearance. Per usual Shaggy and Scooby raced down the hall leading the unsuspecting monster to a trap. This caught the attention of arriving students and teachers who were both eager to see the gang in action. As the monster turned the corner into the main hall he landed in a net thus prohibiting any other movement. He groaned in frustration as the gang neared him along with a crowd who wished to see the unmasking. Fred pulled off the helmet revealing the culprit was Drew.

"Who is that guy?" Fred asked confusedly.

"Drew," Christina greeted curting stepping to the front.

"Hello, Princess miss me?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Nope, now what the heck are you doing here?"

"I was rather lonely without you so I enlisted some help to get you sent back to Monster High and away From Scruffy over there,"

"Okay first off his name is Shaggy. Second off how many times do I have to tell you I'd rather stake myself than date you and-"

"Wait he said he had help and he doesn't have the wand which means someone else does," Daphne interjected quickly.

Christina spun around just in time to see Googie make a break for it wand in hand. Googie ran blindly to the exit but she looked up in time to see Christina blocking the exit. She slid to a hasty stop as Scooby hissed at her swiping his paw in the air as a warning. Christina set the feline down and faced the cheerleader with an outstretched hand.

"I believe you have something of mine," Christina said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Googie replied hiding the wand behind her back.

"I saw the wand Googie now give it here,"

"Oh, that meathead was supposed to turn you into a cat, not the stupid dog,"

Scooby hissed.

"You really don't know much about magic or Drew. He's been obsessed with me since freshman year and besides the only way I'd actually be turned into a cat was if I shapeshifted into one," Christina said whilst taking the shape of a large tiger to prove her point before turning back.

"Whatever you aren't getting this back,"

"Oh, really? Now I command wand to my hand,"

Sure enough, the wand was returned to Christina who smiled triumphantly as she tied up Googie with a low hanging banner before returning her to the crowd and the authorities. The Mystery had officially been solved and Christina was happy to turn Scooby back to normal just in time for him to say:

"Scooby Dooby Doo"

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Are you sure about this Christina?" Shaggy asked as he warily watched the sunset.

"Trust me you'll be fine,"

No sooner had she said those words did Shaggy undergo his transformation.

"Perfect now we're all set to go," Christina laughed.

"I just sent Fred the directions," Draculaura called.

"Thank you,"

'So, how are we getting there?" Shaggy asked as he and Christina walked outside.

"That," Christina said pointing to her bike.

"I'm not too sure about this," Shaggy commented as he climbed on behind Christina.

"Just hang on and try to enjoy the ride," Christina laughed as she revved up the engine and sped off.

To Monster High they went.

* * *

 **Okay, There's one more chapter after this or maybe two it really depends on my mood. Anyway, remember to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Shaggy and Christina soon arrived at Monster High. As they parked Shaggy realized something.

"You know neither of us is dressed for a dance," he pointed out.

"Oh really?" Christina laughed as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly they were dressed for a dance. Christina wore a lavender ankle length dress with a black ribbon at the waist and him. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she wore a velvet headband. the ensemble with fringed black ankle boots. Shaggy meanwhile, was dressed in a black tee and jeans. A few minutes later the Mystery Machine rolled up next to the motorcycle.

"Hey, guys," Shaggy greeted as the others got out.

"Hi,"

"Are you guys ready?" Christina asked.

"As we'll ever be," Daphne sighed.

Christina led her friends up the steps and into the school building. The halls were remotely empty with only a few students wandering about. White twinkle lights were strung throughout the halls guiding them to the gymnasium where the dance was taking place. Christina smiled as they stepped into the gym. Holt was up at the turn tables and Christina wondered how long Jackson had lasted. She then spotted the headmistress by the snack table observing the students. Before Christina could speak to her however...

"CHRISTINA"

Christina's head whipped around to see Molly barreling toward her pulling her boyfriend Danny behind her. Christina caught her excited friend by the shoulders laughing as she did so. Molly proceeded to crush her long-time friend in a tight hug.

"I missed you too Molly," Christina said patting her friend on the back.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next year!" Molly squealed.

"I'm not actually I received an invite from Headmistress Bloodgood,"

"Oh," Molly replied suddenly saddened.

"Hey, we'll still hang out okay?"

"Great,"

"Now I've got to see Headmistress Bloodgood about something important,"

"Okay,"

Molly left with Danny heading over to the dance floor soon getting lost in the music. Christina took this opportunity to guide her human friends over to the headmistress.

"Christina it's good to see you again,"

"Thank you for the invitation Headmistress and thank you for letting my friends come along,"

"You're very welcom. I've been in touch with your teachers at Crystal Cove they say you're doing much better "

"Yes ma'am,"

"I'm glad to hear it,"

"Thank you,"

"Christina I was wondering if you would help me with a little project of mine,"

"What is it?"

"I was thinking of a human monster exchange program,"

"How would I be able to help?"

"Well, since you're already enrolled at a human school I was thinking you'd be perfect for the job,"

"I'd love to,"

"May I volunteer to go here?" Velma asked sheepishly.

"If it's alright with your parents,"

"I'll ask when I get home,"

"Good now go enjoy yourselves,"

"Gladly," Christina laughed.

Before Shaggy could follow he was stopped by the headmistress.

"Shaggy may I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure,"

"I'm very pleased that Christina was able to make a friend like you. She used to be so different when she started here then I don't know what happened to her,"

"She's a great friend,"

"You know you could transfer here next year,"

"What?"

"Christina needs a friend like you here. Think about it now, go enjoy yourself,"

Shaggy found that Christina had taken a seat in a far corner of gym hidden slightly from view . He sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you reconnecting with your friends?"

"I'm not one for parties," Christina sighed.

"Why?"

"I can't dance for starters,"

"Well, I can't dance ether," Shaggy chuckled.

"The others seem to be making friends," Christina pointed out.

"Who's Fred talking to?" Shaggy asked.

"That's Clawd he's dating Draculaura,"

"So, that's Clawdeen's brother?"

"Yes, and you remember Clawdeen," Christina said pointing out where Daphne was talking with the werewolf.

"Velma talking to a zombie,"

"That's Ghoulia," Christina explained.

"Well, the Freak returns," Toralie sneered stepping in front of the two friends.

"Leave me alone," Christina grumbled putting her head in her hands.

"Go on take off the jacket Christina show us all what you really are," toralie challenged.

"I believe she said to leave her alone," Shaggy replied curtly.

"Ah, the freak got herself a mutt," Toralie laughed coldly.

"Okay fine," Christina said marching to the center of the gymnasium.

After she'd gotten everyone's attention she dropped her jacket with her head held high. While onlookers gassed Christina merely picked up her jacket and returned to where Shaggy was sitting. Toralie in a stupor had left them alone.

"Why'd you do that?" Shaggy asked confused by Christina's actions.

"I'm so tired of her,"

"And?"

"I wanted her to leave you alone,"

"Thanks,"

"No, problem,"

The two fell into silence only to be interrupted by a very excited Spectra.

"Spectra I'll give you an exclusive interview later okay?"

"Great,"

As she floated away Daphne came over and proceeded to pull Shaggy away claiming she needed to speak with him. In response Christina merely shrugged and pulled a book out of thin air before adjusting her ruffled sleeves. Meanwhile Daphne and Shaggy were having a very important chat.

"When are you going to tell her?" Daphne prodded.

"What?" Shaggy asked befuddled by the statement.

"When are you going to tell Christina you like her?" Daphne tried again.

"What I don't like her," Shaggy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't even try that. Shaggy I see it in your face every time you look at her now man up and tell her the truth,"

"I don't know how,"

"Dance with her,"

"You know I can't dance Daphne"

"Well, try at least,"

"Fine,"

Shaggy returned to where Christina was sitting with her nose in a book.

"So, what did Daphne want?" She asked looking up from her book.

"She wants me to uh, like, dance with you," Shaggy laughed.

"But we can't dance remember?"

"We can try," Shaggy replied as a slow song started to play.

"Perfect," Christina laughed.

"Shall we?" Shaggy asked offering his hand.

"Of course," Christina replied allowing Shaggy to lead her to the dance floor.

"Just so you know if I do horribly I give you permission to turn me into a monkey or something,"

"Good to know,"

 **Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Shaggy wasn't sure how he did it but he managed to lead Christina in a slow dance without a mistake. However, when it came to telling her his feelings he couldn't form the words he needed. Daphne at this explanation later that night slowly shook her head in disbelief whereas Velma said that he'd be able to tell her at the right time. Shaggy knew that but he didn't know just how true the statement was and he wouldn't until the following year.

* * *

That following year First day of school.

Christina happily walked up the steps of Monster High she was really happy to be back at the school. She was dressed in an outfit that Draculaura had picked out for her. She was dressed simply in a lavender shirt and a jean skirt paired with tan ankle boots. Her messenger bag hung loosely from her shoulder as she entered the school. Molly met her at the door and they walked with their arms slung over each other's shoulders to their lockers.

"I'm so glad you're back Tina," Molly said playfully using Christina's childhood nickname.

"I'm glad to be back Miss Phantom," Christina agreed opening her locker which was right next to Molly's.

"So, Shaggy stayed in Crystal Cove?" Molly asked.

"Yeah but we're going to meet at the park after school,"

"Sounds cool, so, how were the mysteries this summer?"

"Great,"

"Did you bring your wand?"

"Of course," Christina said making it appear in her hand.

"Do you know anything about Drew?"

Christina winced before replying.

"He's in Juvenile detention and he keeps trying to call me,"

"What a creep,"

"Agreed but at least he won't bother us,"

She was wrong.

 **Review.**


End file.
